Kingdom Defense: Hero Legend TD
Kingdom Defense: Hero Legend is a tower defense game that borrows code from Kingdom Rush. Despite borrowing codes, the developer of the game done a bit different designing this game. It was released on August 13, 2018 in the App Store. The developer of the game is "Vietnam Zonmob Technology JSC". It's not very popular currently, but it was expected to increased in player in 2019. Description Kingdom Defense: Hero Legend follows the formula of a typical tower-defense game. The goal of this game is to place towers and try to survive every level without letting enemies passing by the exit. Doing so costs lives and continuously doing so might results as a DEFEAT, or GAME OVER. Kingdom Defense: Hero Legend expands on the usual set up by using a limited number of tower types, while introducing individual units that engage enemies on the path and including bosses. As levels progress new towers and further upgrades are unlocked. Heroes are used as unique units that can be directed around the level. Heroes have special moves that increase in strength as they gain experience through a level, and will return after a while if defeated. Author's description: Defense your Kingdom against the orcs in the most addictive Tower Defense game! Get ready for an epic journey to defend your kingdom against hordes of orcs, monsters, evil wizards and other nasty fiends with a vast arsenal of towers, heroes, knights and spells at your command! Rain fire upon your enemies, command your troops, summon reinforcements, recruit warriors and face legendary monsters on a quest to save the Kingdom from the forces of darkness! Deploy rapid-fire archers! Carve walls with magic beams! Fire roaring cannons! Summon allies! Kingdom Defense offers variety and challenge. Kingdom Defense: The War of Empires is the biggest Tower Defense game ever. This Tower Defense game is a whole new level of furiously fast, enchantingly charming gameplay and powerful strategy! *** WONDERFUL KINGDOM Kingdom Defense takes place in a fantasy realm of beauty and nature. Adventure through lush forests, golden landscapes, snow-covered mountains, and epic desert as you face off against an army of slime, goblins, skeletons, werewolves, orcs and other fearsome creatures. Engage in an epic battle to save the world with courageous heroes and ancient magic by your side! *** POWERFUL TOWER SYSTEM Kingdom Defense offer four basic towers: Archer Turret, Knight Barrack, Stone-Thrower and Magic Dragon. Each tower has its own function and strength, which is built to help defeat certain types of monsters easier, but can be ineffective when it comes to other opponents. When upgraded, towers gain more fire power and range to help win the battle! On top of that, towers can also be enhanced using stars earned per battle. With this new surge of power, you can customize each tower with various special effects such as boosting power, reducing skill cool-down. If you find out the same strategy cannot be carried to the next battle, you can reset the skill tree and mold it to your heart's content. *** MAGIC SYSTEM Collect magical items such as the meteor strike, frost gem, healing ward or the gold box! They will greatly help you win your battles! *** LEGENDARY HEROES AND KNIGHTS One very special feature Kingdom Defense offers is the hero system. We aim to create a perfect combination of strategy and RPG elements! In addition to towers and magical items, you can summon heroes and command them to fight off enemies. A variety of heroes can be chosen to be taken into battle: Galahad the Indomitable Warrior, Ashi the Hawkeye, Wukong, Shaman, Golem - each warrior is special. Choose wisely and you'll be the winner! *** FEATURES - Impressive European-style graphics - Spectacular effects - Diverse monster system - 12 maps and many other game modes - Unique item system - Strong heroes system - War of Empires with magic. Kingdom Defense: The War of Empires will not cease to bring you an exciting game experience. You need not only good planning and strategy in each battle, but also the ability to manage time and resources wisely, and to skillfully control your heroes. Engage us through social media: Fanpage: https://www.facebook.com/KingdomDefense.BestTDGame/ Group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/KingdomDefense.StrategyGame/ In-App Purchases * Starter Bundle: $0.99 * Handful of Gems: $0.99 * Offer Hero: $2.99 * Sack of Gems: $10.99 * Combine 3 Heroes: $19.99 * Bag of Gems: $5.99 * Offer Hero - Ninja: $4.99 * Offer Hero: $4.99 * Buy Hero Max Level: $4.99 * I am Thor! Son of Odin: $15.99